


Clichéd Romantic

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Eichi has been touring as an idol with Fine for a while and really loves his job but at the same rate he misses having his partner close. Before he can start feeling too sorry for himself she drops by for a suprise visit.
Relationships: Anzu/Tenshouin Eichi, Tenshouin Eichi/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Clichéd Romantic

Eichi sighed an exhausted breath, trudging his way up the hallway to his lavishly expensive hotel suite; too absorbed in his own self pity to even appreciate what a wonderful day it had been. He had his dream job, performing for others all to see the smiles he could blossom, with people he loved. What a dream it was to continue working with Wataru well after graduation. To get to see darling Tori everyday and be showered with the affection he spent his life so desperate for. Even Yuzuru, who he'd at first had trouble getting close to, had become very dear to him. Yes he had more than enough to be happy, especially seeing his own company become a massive success. 

But then he wasn’t happy. 

Popularity lead to success which in turn lead to fame and now he was being pulled here there and everywhere, week in week out; barely spending a moment with you. He missed you so much he swore he felt his heart aching, or maybe that was something else. People flitted about him, worried about his translucent smiles and he would insist that he was alright. But he wasn’t, when he was alone he could finally admit that. 

Now all he could think about as he rooted about his pocket for his fob key was how he couldn’t wait to hear your voice. You had promised him a skype date the next evening , though he could easily afford to come to you he knew you were probably too busy for more than an hour of his company. 

Pouting at the thought of Valkyrie being the ones getting all your attention he shuffled into the room, ready to throw himself on the bed, feel sorry for himself for a few hours and maybe allow himself a sad fumble before passing out. 

Instantly he felt excitement building, a trail of petals were strewn across the hallway to the bedroom and he could hear the sound of running water paired with the sweet passiflora scent. Tentatively he followed the path meant for him further until he reached the bedroom, spotting two champagne flutes on the credenza beside a near overflowing bowl of strawberries. It's like you had read his mind and decided to give him every cliche romantic fantasy he had ever daydreamed about since he was barely old enough to know what romance was; complete with molten chocolate and squirty cream. 

Finally he couldn't keep quiet, calling out your name as he paced about looking for where you were hiding, hoping that you were wearing something as tantalising as this whole scenario. And there you were, sat on the baths edge, fingers dancing through the steamy water, in nothing but lingerie he had once described as his ideal. 

Sheer fabric covering you in a way that still allowed him to see everything. A dozen cute turquoise bows dotted about your babydoll. The same style of bows also tied about your thighs, making him think you were a gift for him. 

“Hey you-"

It took less than your greeting for him to run to you, grasping you to his chest and nuzzling his head against yours. Sweet, silly mumbles about how his whole body had ached to be with you again, about how horribly jealous he felt over the units you still produced for, about the way he'd been considering taking a break just so he could dedicate his whole being to doing nothing but being content in your company.

“That's a lot of words for just saying you missed me", you teased him but he knew that tone meant you were flattered for him to so willingly show this vulnerability, “but I understand. I've missed you too". 

Eichi continued peppering your face with kisses until he finished with a nuzzle to your nose. “But my dear, I think I might be a tad underdressed next to you. What beautiful effort you made... just for me".

Melting to his gaze and kiss you smiled against his lips, “Quite the contrary. I think you're a little overdressed,” he gasped as your hand slipped down to his belt buckle.

“You're right. How rude of me. Let me make that up to you.”  
People spread rumours and joked about the kind of character Eichi Tenshouin was, about his need for attention translating to a certain level of sluttiness but nobody really knew him like you did; and he was always happy to take his clothes off for you. Once more he was leaning into intimate kisses, letting his own hands wander over your body- searching for clasps that would cause your clothes to fall if he were to undo them. 

Both of you continued whispered praises, declarations of love seeping between chaste kisses, bleeding to gasps and moans against the others mouth. He adored the feeling of being naked against you, the thought that there was nothing between you always made his heart flutter and dick throb. He'd let you do anything with him when he felt this way; and so he let you lead him to the bath, following the instruction to get in. 

It was pleasant, you always seemed to have a knack for drawing the perfect baths for him- made even more perfect as you joined him. Thankfully the tub itself reflected the high price tag of the room in that an additional 2 people could fit in as well as the both of you, meaning there was plenty of space. Yet you chose to settle between his legs, chest pressed to his as you began kissing along his collarbones.

He made the cutest noises, as always. Eichi was the kind of man who tried to hold back his own reactions so he could get a rise out of the people around him or adapt himself to how he thought people would want him to act; but there was nothing but honesty from him in the bedroom. Small gasps could be held back for meaningless pride but moments later gorgeous crescendos of pleasure would pour from his lips; shameless in nature but meant only for you. 

Already he shuddered against your light touches and you couldn't help slightly worrying for him.

“Eichi? Love? Are you tired? I'll still be here in the morning... let me spoil you tonight.”

“No.”, no attempt was made to mask his desperation as he took your hand and wrapped it around his hard cock, “I can't sleep, not like this. I need you.” 

Gentle kisses up his neck drew more pitiful moans as he bucked into your hand. “I'd never leave my emperor unattended.”, you began pumping his cock, giving him the attention he had craved so much, “let me spoil you.”

“Ah.” Finally he took your hint and lolled back to the mercy of your touch. Mouth slightly ajar as his eyes shut and your pace quickened. Before long he was thrusting into your hand and he could feel himself coming undone. “Not yet. Not yet. Please. Please. _____. I need to be... ah... inside... please.”

You released him, taking his cheeks in your hands to pull him into a sweet kiss. “My, my, aren't we demanding today... though you know I'd do anything for you, and there's nothing I'd love more than letting you fill me up.”

He whined at the mere hint of you feeling every bit as desperate as he did. God knows how he yearned and pined and missed you for the past few weeks. How many shameful moments where he'd fallen asleep with slick across his stomach. Now he was treated to the sight of you touching yourself, maneuvered so that you were straddling him and he got the perfect view of you preparing your wetness for him. Tentatively he reached out, wanting to touch you in any way, just to refamiliarise his hands with the soft plush of your body. Tracing the curve of your hips, drawing a giggle from you when he accidentally tickled over your ribs, before settling on your breasts. 

“Some things never change.”

“What? I can't help myself. Do you know how beautiful you are, my empress? Even I feel unworthy touching you like this but it's not like I'd let that stop me”, he began rolling your nipples between his fingers, enjoying the way you bit your lip and tensed in response. “And I daresay you’re as addicted to my touch as I am to yours.” 

Hands back your hips he pulled you forwards, ready to test if you were wet enough for him to slide his cock between your legs. This time when your lips met you released a unified moan of content; feeling the thick head of his cock between your lips, effortlessly entering you until you were grinding down on the base of his cock. You exchanged names in each others mouths as he held onto your hips and allowed you to set the pace. 

Any sign of additional effort on his side was stopped in it's tracks. You were making good on the promise to spoil him and he felt downright worshipped as you bounced on his cock, tempting him to empty himself into you right that very second. 

Though he knew he couldn't last long he still held on to every extra second he could; knowing that after his long day and all this excitement his weary body would be ready to collapse onto the bed and cling to you like a plushie. Every rise from your hips filled him with need; he wanted to make a mess but that was hardly likely in the bath.

The throbs and pulses around his cock brought his smug grin out; you could get off just from riding him? Maybe it was partly down to just how much you missed him? Maybe this wasn't just about spoiling him at all and really you were so desperate for his cock you couldn't stay away another second. “What a good girl you are, _____. Coming all this way for me... did you miss me filling you up like this? I'm willing to bet none of those naughty toys I bought you do quite as good of a job.”

Blushing deeply you nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted before he would pull out. Whenever he started dirty talk you knew he was already edging but now he was pressing his thumb over your clit, mumbling between ministrations about how very much he loved being inside you.

Eichi continued to touch you, now slightly lifting his hips in hope of somehow pushing even more inside. He needed you close. He needed your chest against his. Your lips. Your hands in his. As you tightened around his cock and he pulsed inside you he swore this could be heaven. 

Over and over he repeated his love for you. Clinging to you, hoping that you wouldn't separate from him quite yet. Thankfully you took the hint and collapsed forward onto him. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck and mumbling that you never wanted to be away from him again.

The water was still warm but the two of you knew that wouldn't last forever. No matter how badly you wanted to fall asleep in his arms. Instead you made him whine as you stood up, offering your hand to him while you grabbed a towel with the other. A brief pat down was all you needed for the moment; so you could both be dry for when you got him into that bed and cuddled him to sleep. It was obvious he was beyond tired at this point and you just so happened to find sleepy Eichi to be adorable. Happily he trailed after you, holding onto your hand before he flopped down on the bed. You fulfilled the wish his whines gave away and got behind him, letting him feel securely held for the evening. Once more you pressed a kiss to the top of his head, unsure of whether he was asleep or not when you got a final “I love you" before he couldn't hold on any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone. Find me at my twitter @bexchus or tumblr swordboys-and-glampires. Always welcome to people yelling about their faves


End file.
